


A Long Bus Ride

by mineral_mistress



Category: Not in a fandom - Fandom, baseball - Fandom
Genre: Omorashi, some m/m fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineral_mistress/pseuds/mineral_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a long bus ride to an away game, a baseball player discovers the downside of skipping his morning pee and downing Gatorade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Bus Ride

How far away was this damn game? It felt like we’ve been on this bus for...forever. I was no stranger to travel for games, and most games the bus ride was long. But this ride was killer, and the building pressure in my bladder was not helping in the slightest. I tried to readjust to a more comfortable position but it was difficult in the bus. Early in the morning my roommate Branden had smacked me awake and forced me out the door so we could load the bus in time, meaning I hadn’t had time to piss. I tried to stretch out and give my slightly bulging bladder more room, but it was not helping.

I stuck with a normal sitting position, and bouncing my legs. The vibrations woke up Branden, such a light sleeper, “Dude, what the hell? What’s wrong with you?” he sounded annoyed and slightly concerned. “Nothing, I’m fine.” as much as I tried to stop it, a slight edge came to my voice. He huffed and went back to sleep. As soon as he turned over I pressed my thighs together as hard as I could, I didn’t want him to see me like this. 

Coach tried to push us to hydrate on the ride to the games so we’d be in top condition, and I was the only one refusing his offers of Gatorade. The two bottles I had already downed were rushing to my bladder and while nobody was looking I plunged my hands into my crotch and held myself like a toddler. I heard a slight, low-pitched whining noise and realized it was me. I was whining, holding myself like I was five, and trying to not piss myself on my way to a college baseball game. Great.

Branden woke up again and turned over “Really, what’s wrong? Do you have to piss or something?” Well, I guess my secret’s out. At the moment of hearing the word ‘piss’ my bladder caved a little and a leaked squirted out into my boxers “Yes” I gasped “I have to piss so bad” “Well…” he said slowly, clearly trying to think of something to help me. “We should be there soon, you can make it” He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I nodded, holding myself tightly and bouncing my legs. The bus hit a pothole, while most of the guys laughed or ignored it completely, my bladder spasmed and squirted out a huge leak, soaking the front of my boxers. I moaned and started to wiggle around in the seat, anything to not piss myself.

“It’s okay” Branden said calmly “You can make it.” I threw my head back against my seat and groaned, it was starting to hurt, the flood I was holding back pulsing in my bladder. “Holy shit” he whispered almost too low for me to hear “ What?” I asked, deadpan, my head still against the seat. “Your bladder is...swollen. It’s huge!” “That’s because I have to piss really fucking bad!” I snapped on him, my hands flying up in the air. As soon as the left my damp groin, a long spurt surged out of my dick. I tried to clamp the flow with every muscle in the body, it hurt worse than anything I’ve felt in that area before, but eventually it worked. “I’m sorry, Branden.” I leaned my head on his shoulder, tears streaming down my face. He kissed my head gently, running his hands through my hair and over my shoulders.

Small leaks were sprinkling into my boxers almost constantly now. Branden lent one of his hands to hold me with. He suddenly perked up “Dude!” I had no energy to even respond, I only grunted in response. “We have like five empty Gatorade bottles!” I glared at him “You just remembered now!?” “I’m sorry!!!” He grabbed three out of his bag and passed out to me. “I can’t.” “What do you mean ‘You can’t’?” Another leak jetted out of me, making my sweatpants damp. “I can’t move or I’ll burst!” This was humiliating. “Ummmm...just let me…” He held the bottle close to me and pushed my hands of the way. “Don’t!” “Trust me!” He worked fast to keep me from leaking, pushing my sweatpants and boxers down and putting the tip of my cock in the bottle. I had to press my face in his neck to suppress my moan. The relief felt like heaven, the flood gates opening and an ocean pouring out of me and into the bottle. “Stop, stop, stop!!!” It took all my remaining energy to cut off the stream before the bottle overflowed. Branden quickly replaced it with another and massaged my bladder to encourage me to keep going, my body turned to rubber. I quickly returned to my place cradled in Branden’s neck to suppress more moaning. After I had filled the bottle about halfway, jets turned to trickles turned to drops, and I was empty. Branden capped both bottles and put them in my bag, and I flopped back into my seat, he rushed to put my dick back in my sweatpants “Dude!” he laughed “We may be all guys but you can’t just hang out like that” I leaned against him, breathing heavily “Thank you, thank you” “You’re welcome, piss-pants, now go to sleep. We have a big game coming up."


End file.
